ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaiian Hardhead
Jack Hunter (born March 16th, 1979) is an American professional wrestler currently under employment in X-Treme Wrestling Federation where he is a former 2-Time X-Treme Champion, former Owner, and former Hart Champion.. Career Early Years Before the infamous name of Hawaiian Hardhead started, he was born in Tampa Bay, Florida to a wrestling family. His father was the owner of a place called Tampa Bay Wrestling Academy (TBWA) and as soon as HHH was old enough, he was signed up for it, to his father's and brother's encouragement. TBWA Within weeks of joining, under the moniker Hunter, his last name, HHH won the International Title, the academy's second top title. But within a week, he lost it to a man by the name of "The Black Seagull", a luchadore from Mexico City. But the next week, he won it back, wearing the title for a tremondous seven months before losing it to "The Black Seagull" again in an hellacious 6-Way Free For All Match. Run With Tag Team Titles Nearly a month after losing the International Title, Hawaiian Hardhead won the Tag Team Titles with his own dad, but they were vacated when Hawaiian Hardhead was out with an injury of a legitimate Torn ACL that put him out for 5 months. When Hawaiian Hardhead, he won them back, this time with his brother, Frank Hunter. They eventually lost them to the "Brothers in Arms" stable when Frank Hunter was pinned by Marcus. First Heel Run A week later in their rematch with the Brothers in Arms, Hawaiian Hardhead turned heel in the first time in his career, abandoning his brother in the midst of the match, allowing the Brothers to get the pin and the win. Hawaiian Hardhead eventually beat and injured his brother at the next Supercard, entitled "Utter Destruction", where HHH legitimately tore his brother's shoulder muscle. The kayfabe response for Frank being out is because he was scared of Hunter. Uppon Frank's absence, he was relaced by their father, the current Heavyweight Champion. Although they faced off for the title, Hawaiian Hardhead never won it. Hunter Family Feud When Frank returned, it was a handiacp match with Luke and Frank vs. Hardhead. It ended in a no contest when Frank beat down Luke, turning him a neutral. The next supercard, entitled "Broken Hearts" it was triple threat match for Luke's Heavyweight Title, where Luke retained. The next week, Hardhead and Frank faced off for contendorship, which Frank won. The title match was next week, where Luke retained. With this win, Luke was the longest reigning champion in the history of the academy. The next week, Hardhead finally won the title, giver take losing it within minutes to Luke once again. This was the shortest title reign in the history of the academy. Future Contract When the feud collapsed, Hawaiian Hardhead and Frank were entered into a 4-Way Ladder Match, where the winner would get a future shot at the Heavyweight Title, which Hardhead won. Hardhead earned a shot at the title without cashing in the contract. He faced his father at the next supercard, and just barely lost the match, thanks to an interfering Frank. Final Frank-Hardhead Feud Frank and Hardhead feuded for the next few months, the final match being the first Cage Match for the recently vacated International Title, which Hardhead won. The next night, it was the two brothers face to face for the title, with Frank the winner. After this, Hardhead took a sabbatical. Sabbatical and Return to TBWA From here on, Hardhead took a sabbatical from wrestling for 4 months, until returning and facing Frank for the International Title, winning it once again for the fourth time. He tied the most reigns with The Black Seagull. International Title Reign and Run Hardhead defended the title against Black Seagull and lost. The next week it was a triple threat match including Marcus of the now disbanded Brothers in Arms. Marcus walked out the winner and the next week, Hardhead won his final International Title. He now had the most reigns of any title, next to his dad with the most reigns of the Heavyweight Title, with record setting 9 times. Closing of TBWA and Final Night A decision a made to close the TBWA after the death of Hardhead and Frank's mother and Luke's wife. On the final night of TBWA, Hardhead took on The Black Seagull for the International Title and lost, mkaing The Black Seagull have the most reigns with 6. At the last match of the night, Luke Hunter tookon his son Frank for the Heavyweight Title, with Luke walking out the winner for the 10th time. Right after the match, Hardhead finally cahshed in his contract for a shot at the title, walking out the winner. The show ended with the three Hunter's hugging in the middle of the ring. After TBWA-XWF Debut and Closing Right after the TBWA, Hardhead was signed to the XWF, but had to no-show his first night, for the first half of the show anyway, due to his dad's passing. Hardhead was able to make it, debuting as Axe on Anarchy, an axe-wielding maniac. He was attacked by Sewecide on the way to the ring. Within the next week, the XWF closed its doors. 2006-Late 2006 Hardhead redebuted as Hawaiian Hardhead in January 2006, amid a jobber, losing his first match, and first PPV match against Steve Jason. Come March 2006, Hardhead sent an angry e-mail to Jonathyn, the owner, and was fired. Come July, he was back, but come August, he was again fired, this time due to negative points by the end of the month. Atomic Championship Wrestling Hardhead did compete in ACW, the farm fed of the XWF, and quickly winning the Violent Title. The promotion soon folded after an incident that is to be known as the Tony Capretti Incident. Hardhead was named the last Violent Champion, and was moved back up to the XWF come February 2007. First Major Feud Hardhead's firs major feud was against Eric Anderson, Honkey Lighthouse, and Kore. Hardhead lost every match put up against the three, except Honkey Lighthouse, where he is currently 3-0 against him. He faced up against Eric Anderson in three normal matches, and eventually won the X-Treme Title from him, giver take, under controversial conditions. 2007-Mid-2008 2nd Sabattical and Run on Impact At the start of 2007, Hardhead went on another sabattical from wrestling and it wasn't until the first night of Impact that Hardhead returned, claiming the victories in the first two events before going on a losing streak that lasted until the next month. Included in the losing streak was a match at Autumn in Hell in which Hardhead lost to The Night Rider in what was labeled as an "Insane" Last Man Standing Match. XWF Ownership During the month September and October, Hardhead posted campaigns for XWF Ownership. He staked his claim as wanting to be the owner. On the same night he lost to The Night Rider, in a match between Patience Pryce and Jonathyn Brown for XWF Ownership, Jonathyn revealed he had sold 99% of stock to Hardhead himself, thus making him the XWF Owner. He was labeled as an XWF Dictator when he suspended stars like Jem Williams, J Diddy, and others, as well as firing Impact GM Peter Stanton. He even combined Massacre and Anarchy to form Insanity, a supercard that lasted for two weeks. Something else he started was the "Golden Ticket", which was started so those on Impact could go to Massacre or Anarchy. At the Lord of the Ring 2007 PPV, Hardhead lost in Ownership to longtime rival Eric Anderson, thus resparking their feud. Eric immediately gave the Ownership to Jonathyn in return for a favor. (The favor was later cashed in for the GM Position when Peter Stanton remained fired). Losing Streak and Feud With Eric Hardhead once again went on another losing streak, starting at the Lord of the Ring PPV main event, the Lord of the Ring Match. It ended at the next PPV, X-Mas X-Treme when Hardhead beat Ryou Bakiri Itemri, gaining 100 points in the process. The person who bet on Hardhead was revealed to be Eric, resparking their feud yet again, ending it when Eric yet again left the XWF. Run With Titles In early 2008, Hawaiian Hardhead won the X-Treme Title in the 24/7 boards, but unfortunately lost it a month later at Turning Point to Thomas Davis. A month later at the What Would Jonathyn Do PPV, he participated in a Battle Royal for the X-Treme Title, albeit unsuccessfully, though he returned later in the match to help Thomas win by eliminating Sparrow. He then cashed in 30 of his own points for a Hart Title shot against DeWayne Carter and Xander Azula in a Ladder Match at Hell on Earth, in which he successfully won the title with help from James Raven. Minor Feuds Within the next month he had minor feuds with James Raven, Sparrow, and Krazzy Kidd. It ended when Kidd left Impact (later to return), Hardhead beat Raven in an X-Treme Match, and afterwards when Sparrow, the special ref, attacked both Hardhead and Raven with a Barbed-Wire Baseball Bat. Heel Turn and "Black" Hart Title Reign. On the Impact after winning the title, Hawaiian Hardhead turned heel, into a monster/deranged heel, focusing on the 'Insane' in his nicknake "The Insane Delgado". To influence this, Hawaiian Hardhead (kayfabe) attacked a fan at an airport for taking his Hart Title, (kayfabe) beating up a person on the streets, and for renaming the Hart Title the "Black Hart" Title, playing on the pun of a "black heart". At the Zero Tolerance PPV, Hawaiian Hardhead lost his Hart Title against Maximus with Eric Anderson as the special ref. After the match, Eric attacked Hardhead, resparking their feud. On the next Impact, Hardhead yet again unsuccssfully challenged for the Hart Title with a triple threat match that also included Eric Anderson, but since Maximus won, he moved to Massacre, thus making the title vacant. On the Mega Massacre event, the first ever Stacked Hell in a Cell Match in the XWF between Hawaiian Hardhead and Eric Anderson took place to crown a new Hart Champion. Hardhead eventually walked out the winner, reclaiming his "Black" Hart Title and on the June 14th episode of Impact, it was revealed that Eric cashed in his rematch clause. On that same episode, Brian Cady debuted and was added to the "Black" Hart Title Match at Bad Medicine, the next PPV, the next week when he beat Kevin Jewart. At Bad Medicine, Hawaiian Hardhead lost his "Black" Hart Title to Brian Cady. At the return of Anarchy, he lost the King of XWF Battle Royal, and also remained on Impact. Mid-2008-present On the July 5th edition of Impact, Hardhead officialy named himself "Impact's Enforcer" claiming that no management can stop him and that he does what he wants. He also beat Richard Bishop, a wrestler who goes to a high school in Greenville, North Carolina, where that Impact was held. Later in that same night he was attacked by Richard's brother, Trent Bishop, leaving Hardhead dazed under the lights on the stage. Losing Streak Hardhead then went on yet another losing streak, starting with Trent Bishop, losing to Trent twice, as well as Chasm and Lunatic in a 6-Man Tag with Hardhead's partners, the Young Guns, and a one on one match with Chasm. The streak finally ended when he beat Kevin Jewert the next week. Phoenix Title and Leaving At 08-08-08, Hardhead made a promo claiming that as Impact's Enforcer, it's for the best of Impact to name himself Phoenix Champion. On the next episode of Impact, he cut a promo saying he was the Phoenix Champion, only to be interuppted by Hardcore Smitty. Smitty made Hardhead look like an idiot and an ass. Soon after, Hardhead told the XWF, that next Impact, he had a huge announcement to make to the entire world. That announcement was, in fact, Hardhead delivering a shoot saying he's no longer an XWF Superstar. Fans have been speculating whether this was a work or if it's true or not. Wrestling Info Signature Moves *''Hawaiian-Hammer/Hunter-Hammer'' - Jackhammer *''Spear'' - A Basic Goldberg-esque Spear *''Hawaiian-Suite'' - Elbow drop from to the back of the opponent's head from the apron *''Hawaiian-Cater'' - Edgecater *''Hawaiian-Death Roll/Death Roll'' - Cutter *Over Castle *Big Boot *Hard Clothesline *Spinebuster *Reverse STO Signature Weapon *Barbed-Wire Baseball Bat Signature Quotes/Taunts *"The Hunter's gonna kill you." - TBWA *"Us Hunter's gonna kill you." - TBWA, When Teaming With His Family *"So says the Insane Delgado!" - XWF *"If you don't know by now, I didn't want you to know." - XWF Nicknames *The Maniac from Tampa Bay - TBWA *The Big Man of the Family - TBWA *The Hawaiian Speciality - 2006 to 2007 *The Insane Delgado - 2007 to present *Triple H/HHH - Used while in XWF *Impact Icon - Used while on Impact *Impact's Enforcer - Used while on Impact during 2008 Theme Music *During his tenure in TBWA, he used a local song recorded by himself, his father, and his brother entitled "Hunter's Gonna Kill You". *For the first two years of working with the X-Treme Wrestling Federation, he used "Heaven" by Los Lonely Boyz. *From early 2008 to May 2008, he used "Fake It" by Seether. *From May 2008 to present, he uses "The Game" by Disturbed Wrestling Achievements X-Treme Wrestling Federation *X-Treme Champion (2 time) *Hart Champion (2 time) (named "Black Hart Championship") *XWF Owner *Impact General Manager Atomic Championship Wrestling *ACW Violent Champion (1 Time) (Last) Tampa Bay Wrestling Academy *TBWA Heavyweight Champion (3 time) (Last) *TBWA World Tag Team Champion (2 time) (1: Luke Hunter, 2: Frank Hunter) *TBWA International Champion (5 time) *TBWA Triple Crown Champion Personal Life Hawaiian Hardhead was born and raised in Tampa Bay, Florida with his brother Frank Hunter. Their father, Luke Hunter, was a 10-Time TBWA Heavyweight Champion, and a legend in that business. All three were Tag Team Champions together at some point, with Hardhead going on to become a World Champion. He married his late wife, Carlene Refrind-Hunter, but she unforunately was murdered by three masked men. He currently lives in Tampa Bay, Florida with his daughter, Stephanie, and son, Derek. War Among Words Hawaiian Hardhead atctually directed a movie entitled War Among Words. Hardhead contacted the XWF and asked to use some superstars. The decision was eventually made to go ahead and use independent wrestlers instead. The movie is Rated R for Violence, Language, and Sexual Contnt. Plot The movie starts with Luke Bryan, an ex-cop who was just fired from his job at an office desk, where he gets a letter from a ZRH. It tells Luke to meet him at the docks. When Luke goes, he finds himself at ends with a masked man. They fight and it cuts to an explosion in the middle of a city. Luke runs away from it with his partner, Marcus Grabiel. They contemplate how this guy is the lowest son of a bitch ever. They eventually go out and fight, only to see the guy is gone with the cash he stole. Luke and Marcus are sent to the police office, where Luke is fired from his job. Marcus is not and acts as though he's suprised. As Luke leaves the building he sees that he's forgotten his wallter, and re-enters, only to see the sargent pay Marcus a stack of money. Luke is mad as ever and leaves in a huff. Upon getting home, Luke ses his wife sleeping with somebody else. Luke takes his bat and swings at the guy, hitting his head and causing his eye to bleed. The guy runs away and Luke leaves the house, clothes packed, bat in hand with his 1960 car. While driving down the road, he gets a call from a mysterious man by the name of ZRH. Upon listening, he crashes his car into a lampost. Having lost all but his bat and cell phone, Luke walks down the road. Come morning, Luke finds himself sleeping in a ditch. He gets up and sees cars rushing by. Luke is still clutching his phone and at as he gets up. He gets another call from ZRH and tells him to go to Baltimore City. Upon reaching Baltimore City, Luke his shot in the shoulder by a drive by, upon seeing this a black populated town. Luke gets to a local bar where everybody stops. A bar brawl ensues and is stopped by the town's sheriff. Luke is taken in and is snetenced to a week in jail. A week soon passes and Luke sees and falls in love with a black woman by the name of Tiana. Luke gets a call from ZRH again and tells him to talk to her. Luke looks around and sees nobody around within miles. He walks up to Tiana and starts talking to her, but a horse goes nuts and pushes him to the ground. Luke and her reconcile and she heals his wounds. They start making love, when ZRH calls again and tells Luke to get out of there. Luke tells Tiana to get out of there, but she takes it as a sign that he wanted her for just sex. Luke leaves without Tiana and her house blows up. The town blames Luke for this and he is sentenced to life in prison. While in court, a wall blows up and a mysterious soldier runs in, killing all but Luke. The man has ZRH on his name tag and Luke is knocked out by the man. Luke wakes up in a cell, still handcuffed. An old man, revealed as his old sheriff reveals himself to be ZRH, and that Luke shouldn't have took action in the city they were first in, and that he shouldn't have bloodied the man his wife was sleeping with. The soldier from before takes his mask off and reveals it to be the man Luke's wife was sleeping with. Luke is left to die in the cell as ZRH walks away. Luke knocks the soldier out and unlocks the handcuff, taking his gun as well. Luke comes back and takes his bat and cell phone instead.Luke storms into ZRH's room, destroying all in sight, including killing Marcus. ZRH is revealed to be a fake one right before Luke kills him. A month passes and Luke has a job in an office in a cubicle in the first city involved. It is recurring part of the first part of the movie as Luke gets a letter from an ZRH to meet Luke at the docks. As he gets there, the face of te man is stil under the mask, and they fight. Luke ends up winning, and as soon as he is about to take ZRH's mask off, the movie ends. Box Office Hardhead was suprised at how well the movie did, earning the estimated $5,672,890. Reception Rotten Tomato critics ranked the movie from some negative to some positive with a score of 51%. Critics panned it's weak plot and the lack of explanation of ZRH. The movie still was praised for it's use of the bat and the acting. of Luke. Sequel Currently a sequel is in planning, entitled "War of Words 2". Hardhead will return as director and Luke's actor will return. Hardhead's E-fed RP's Hardhead has a variety of annual RP's, as well as recurring characters. Annual RP's *'HHH's Thoughts' - Hardhead gives his thoughts on his opponents. *'HHH's Song Spoofs' - Hardhead uses songs and spoof them to insult his opponents. *'HHH's Show Time' - Hardhead and friends star in a show that spoofs some type of thing. Recurring Characters *'Frank Hunter' - Hardhead's brother. He is often played as the supporter of Hardhead on their many adventures. *'Charles "Chuck" Bolvard' - College friend of Hardhead. Hates it when people call him Charles. Often played as the off/on friend of Hardhead. *'Wes' - Wes is the kid who looks up to Hardhead. He often cusses, which Hardhead replies with "Stop cussing and...". He is out with Hardhead when his mom does or doesn't know. Wes's mom believes Hardhead is an excellent role-model. *'Tom Davis' - Homosexual ghost. Hardhead met Tom Davis when they visited Thomas Davis's old insane asylum. He is following Hardhead around because he's bored. He's played as the homosexual who digs Hardhead, but Hardhead's straight. He also uses the word "fabulous" about every line. *'Keith' - Hardhead's friend/former enemy. They met when Keith was trying to steal Chuck's money during a dance class. Later on, Keith saved Hardhead and Frank from the insane asylum. They've recently become friend. Originally, he said something involving America is every line, but now, after revealing his mom was American but his dad was Canadian, he says something involving Amarida.. He's played as the obsessed weirdo, but a good friend. *'Ian' - Hardhead's friend/enemy. Originaly, Ian captured Hardhead, Frank, and Chuck during a meeting between all the corporate heads when Hardhead was the owner of XWF. Then, he sent the three to an Aladdin like world. Recently, they've gathered together for a poker game. He's played as the arch-rival who often has to team with Hardhead. *'Hardhead's other family' - Also included in his RP's are Hardhead's family. This includes his daughter Stephanie, his son Derek, his and Frank's mother, and his late wife, Carlene. Frank is also the godfather of Derek. *'Manniac Mann' - Hardhead's krazzy friend. He is played as the weird friend who just hangs around for the heck of it. He says "I'm/He's/She's/They're Krazzy!", which is about his only line. Hawaiian Hardhead Hawaiian Hardhead Hawaiian Hardhead Hawaiian Hardhead